Houses
by Lexxy2793
Summary: In the vampire world, there are houses for the gifted, but what happens when the princess of two worlds enters their realm. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The house was in the middle of nowhere. It was an old mansion. It stood tall and bold against the sky, casting a large shadow. The paint on the outside was white, which contrasted against the black paint on the beams. The many windows were framed black. There were thin black lines covering the windows and doors, their intricate shapes filled in with bright colours. The three vampires glided across the gravel, their footsteps crunching as they walked towards the gate. They didn't walk fast towards the house, they walked at a human pace. They had all the time in the world.

Leo walked up to the black wrought iron gates and stood there. She looked up at fence that towered above her and gulped. She knew deep down that she could tear apart the fence and run but it wasn't worth it. She jumped when Félix grabbed her arm.

"This is your last chance before Aro finishes you, do you understand?" she nodded her head and looked back to the fence.

"She won't be as silly as she was last time." She shivered as Demetri spoke near her ear. He purposely blew his breath across her face.

The gate groaned as she opened it. She felt the metal twist and turn under her hand and in her fingers as she tried to remain calm. Félix was indeed right, this was the last chance she was going to get. Aro made it perfectly clear that if she tried to escape this time that he would take her 'pretty little neck' and 'snap it like a twig'. Well of course he wouldn't do it himself, he never does his own dirty work. Félix on the other hand, just one hand would be big enough to wrap around her neck. Or maybe they would use Jane. She had heard stories about the small blonde vampire. That the hardest and strongest of vampires have fallen to their knees with one look from her red eyes.

She stepped onto the porch and walked up to the door. Demetri leaned over her to rap his knuckles on the door. It opened to an older vampire. She looked about thirty when she had been turned but she was still a beautiful specimen.

"Welcome to our home of the gifted. My name is Rena, and I run this house." She smiled at the girl who stood before her and opened her arms towards her. _What does she expect me to do, embrace her_, the girl thought. After a few seconds, Rena realised that the girl wasn't going to step into her arms so dropped them back to her sides. She moved out of the way and let the three of them step into the hall. Rena and Leo tried without success to hide their smiles as Félix had to duck his head to get through the door. They were met with a grunt as he shook his head.

"The girls are on a hunting trip at the moment, they will be back tonight. We will get you settled in and you can go hunting tomorrow." She followed her up the giant set of dark wooden stairs to her room. She stepped in and took her bag off her shoulder and plonked it into the wicker chair. She chuckled slightly as her eyes landed on the four poster bed. She was later told that this was supposed to help make a more homely atmosphere.

Rena and Félix disappeared back down the stairs and Demitri closed the door behind them, leaving the two of them alone. Leo walked over to the window and gazed at her view. There was a meadow on the back of the house, just outside the iron fence. Due to her perfect sight she could see every blade of grass and petal of flower clearly. She opened the windows wide open, and let the smell invade her nose. She marvelled at the sight of the yellow daffodils and the pink and purple peonies, which contrasted against the pale green of the grass, whilst the smell of the morning dew flooded her senses. Over the field, the dark green of the conifer forest once again contrasted against the grey sky.

She turned around to look at Demetri. His red eyes searched her face and he knew he was trying to read her. She may not have been human, but she could almost feel her insides churning inside her. His eyes suddenly smouldered with desire and she suddenly found her back against the wall and his hand around her throat. She knew there was no menace behind it, otherwise she would have been through the wall.

"You know this is your last chance. You can't keep running Leo." Once again her insides felt like they clenched. "You can never run from me, I will always find you."

Considering that Demitri was always composed and was a vampire, the slight tremor she felt against her throat surprised her. He lent forward and she realised he was breathing hard, his breath warm against her face. She was just the same.

In an instance, the desire was gone and he was at the door, composure regained.

"Just remember that Leo, you can never run or hide." And with that he was gone.

She turned towards the window again, and after hearing a few hasty good bytes, watched as they ran to the woods. She trailed her hand to her neck and felt the choker under her fingers. It had been a present from Demitri, centuries ago, before things changed. Since she had come back into his life, there had been numerous moments where something had nearly happened, where his control slips for just a moment. She often wondered if he felt the same pull she did. She turned back to her room and shook her head. If she was really going to stay here for the next ten years then some redecorating would need to happen.

First thing first though, a shower and a change. She was often laughed at for her human ways but she didn't care. She stepped into the spray and turned the temperature up to the max. She felt that she could almost feel the heat, but if course it was only in her head. She often thought that she felt things, but of course it's the placebo effect. She stepped out and dried herself and stood in front of the mirror, just looking at herself. People, both human and vampire, have said that she was a wonderful specimen of the female form but she could never see it.

Voices and laughter reached her ears, sounding the other girls return from hunting. She glanced at her form once more before dressing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Danielle looked up from the sofa she was on to watch the new girl enter the room. Her black hair was in a bun, with ruby red chopsticks holding it in place. Her red corset hugged her body, her leather trousers lead down to her black stiletto heels. She was abnormally pale, even for one of their kind, and she lined her eyes with kohl black and lips a startling red. She looked like an immortal Keisha girl.

Leo saw the queen bitch look at her, taking her in, before she turned back to the conversation she was having. Life looked like it would be fun here at the mansion, and she wondered how many times she would come to blows here. She walked over to the last plush chair and flopped down on it. She placed her hands on the arms, crossed her legs over one another and settled herself down for a long night.

There were six other 'gifted' vampires living at the mansion. Rena was the matriarch of the house, seeing the girls as her own children. Her job was to look after the girls and help them enhance their talents for when the time came for Aro to call them to the palace. When they got there, the ones that are ready for service would pledge their allegiance to the Italian royalty. Rena was sat on one of the bar stools at the breakfast island, her gaze wandering between the girls and the TV. They caught a glimpse of each other and a small smile passed between them. Rena had her blonde hair in a high ponytail, which in turn pulled her eyebrows up so she almost had cat shaped eyes. Her eyes were a dull red but were filled with a light. She would have made a great police detective, her eyes picking up on the slightest detail. She wore a pin striped suit that insinuated her 'assets', which were a nice cleavage and small waist. She just had black pumps to complete her look.

Danielle was sat on the sofa between two other vampires, Sophia and Denise. There was one thing that made Danielle noticeable, and that was her shockingly bright orange hair. It was scraped back to her head, the ponytail was a bunch of curls. They may be immortal but they can still have a bad hair day. She had sharp features, her high cheekbones and angled jaw line gave her the look of a model. Her clothing was nothing to shout about, just black jeans, a royal blue tank top and a black blazer with smart (ish) black trainers, but they screamed money. Sophia and Denise wore similar items of clothing to match their queens outfit, but it didn't have the same effect. She only glanced over Sophia, there wasn't anything that jumped out at the surveying vampire. Denise intrigued her though. Denise was a black vampire. Leo had never seen a dark vampire and she was fascinated by her. She was a beautiful women, her skin glowing. When vampires are created, their skin becomes paler, but it didn't seem to have the same effect on her skin. Denise caught Leo looking and nudged Danielle. She turned around and waggled her fingers with a smirk before giggling and turning back to the tv.

Leo laughed to herself and shook her head, before turning her attention to the other two vampires in the room. They were both on laptops, there focus entirely on the screens. The first girl had short brown hair and was petite. She seemed very plain, even for a vampire. She was muttering under her breath about the people she was playing against. Apparently that was normal for Tasha. The last vampire in the room was also in a black suit. Leo could see that she was reading her emails, and her eyes quickly scanned them. She wasn't meaning to be nosy, but the headings of an order request peaked her interest. Her name was Carla and it quickly became apparent that she was a business owner. _Why not, _she thought, _it kills the time and makes a bit of money for her. _After a being nosey for a little longer, she found out that Carla makes jewellery. _I may have to have a look at her work._

The last resident was not in the living room. Leo could hear pages being turned and giggles now and then. She got up, smoothed her trousers and then left the room. Snide remarks followed her departure, as well as sniggers. _How could teenage behaviour be here? _She thought as she made her way to the library. She walked into the room and gasped slightly. A wall had been taken out so the room was massive. The bookshelves were dark wood, to match the rest of the house. Leo took a deep breath in, and smiled as she exhaled. She loved the smell of books, the way that old books smelt musty and that new books you could almost smell the ink still. She weaved through the shelves, taking in the titles that adorned them, until she came to a secluded corner.

Leo watched the girl in front of her. Katie was curled up on the high backed green chair. Even though she wouldn't feel the cold, she had a blanket thrown over her legs. She had her head in the book that was in her hands and had a smile on her face. She was in her own little world. Leo knocked on the bookcase she was next to and watched her eyes snap to her. She had a kind looking face, her mousy brown her hung around her face. She was in a black turtleneck jumper and as the blanket slipped, grey sweats. She smiled at Leo, and she could see that it genuinely reached her eyes.

"Hello, I'm sorry if I startled you. May I join you?"

"Of course you may join, but are you sure you want to be associated with me?" Leo cocked her head to the side as she sat down on the remaining chair.

"Why would I not want it to be known as an acquaintance of yours?"

"Even in this world, there are the undesirables. I am a geek apparently."

"Well if we are going on reputations then are you sure that you want to be known to me, I am on my last warning with Aro." She chuckled a little.

"I don't mind. I just pre-warn you, when I read I get sucked into the world it creates." Leo raised her hands up as she sat back in the chair, getting comfy.

"I know exactly what you mean, I'm just the same. The names Leo."

"Katie." The girls smiled at each other before Leo ran to one of the shelves to grab a book and returned to the chair. Katie had already gone back to her book. _Life won't be too bad here, _she thought as she sat back and let herself float to a land of samurai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After the girls had read through a dozen books each, a bell was heard throughout the house. Katie sighed and threw the blanket off her legs. Leo placed the book she was reading on the arm of the chair and looked at the other vampire quizzically.

"I'm guessing that she didn't explain everything to you." After the same confused look followed, Katie continued. "The bell goes off twice a day. The first bell is for the morning, so time to get ready for training. The second bell rings at dusk, to signal the feed."

"Oh right, may I ask what training is for?"

"You really don't know?" Katie looked a bit dumbfounded.

"To be honest, I'm normally on the run by now. I don't like being cooped up."

"So when you said you're on your last warning…"

"Yeah I literally am on last legs."

"Well time to change and get to the meadow. I wouldn't wear heels if I was you, they play dirty." Katie rolled her eyes as the other vampire laughed.

"No one plays me at my own game."

Katie walked into her room and gently shut her door. She went to her walk in closet and raked her nails over her small amount of clothes. Considering that she was two hundred years old, she didn't have many items. She grabbed her black joggers and a clean black turtleneck and finished off her look with black sneakers. She sat at her dressing table and ran the brush through her hair, which she then tied back. _Time to get used again._

Leo grabbed a fresh pair of leathers out of her bag, which she really needed to unpack. She put on a pair of thick heeled boots, for when she knew she would need to fight. A black vest top and a black clip in her hair finished off her ensemble.

The girls were all in the meadow when she arrived. All of them were in sweats and turtlenecks.

"I didn't realise there was a dress code." Leo looked at Danielle as she scoffed.

"Well we know who is the pretty one here." _We will see bitch, _Leo thought as she crossed her arms, her legs parting to shoulder width, her posture straight.

"Well girls, as we have a newcomer within our midst, I thought that we would go back to the beginning and test her out." Rena rubbed her hands together and looked at all her girls. If her heart beat, it would be swelling right now. In the time that she had been a matriarch, she had always had some of her girls picked when they were called to the castle. "Now then, who would like to start?"

Katie knew that even though she wasn't a 'desirable' vampire, she wasn't a human one either, however there was one thing she knew she was good at, and that was fighting. It was her 'gift'. When it came to fighting, she would let them take a couple of shots and something would click in her mind. From then on, she would know their fighting style and would almost know their next move before they did it. She was looking forward to it.

She walked forward and faced Leo, the rest of the girls moving away to give them room.

"So how are we playing this Katie? Gloves on or off?" Katie just smiled at her and lunged. She thought that Leo would back off in defence from the sudden onslaught, but was surprised to suddenly find hands around her throat and suddenly be laid in a Katie shaped hole in the meadow. She quickly jumped to her feet, but not quick enough before she felt a heel in her back and was face first into a rock. The thud sound and then the crack of the rock echoed around.

"Bloody hell, someone is actually getting the jump on Katie."

"Right then Danielle, if you think that could take her on, give it your best shot."

Leo was actually looking forward to this fight, whereas Katie heart sank. Danielle stepped forward and started circling Leo, a smile forming on her face.

"Let the party begin." She growled and ran towards Leo, who ran to the side to try and get out of the way. She felt nails in her hair and a leg snake around her middle.

"Let me see how we can break this little pretty girl down." Danielle sneered in her ear before Leo suddenly found that she was flying through the air. She only just managed to get her feet down before she landed on the grass on her hands and feet. She turned to glare at Danielle, who was laughing her head off with her cronies. Her hair became loose and her clip fell into the flowers next to her, in pieces.

"Oh Danielle, it isn't over quite yet."

Leo stood and took her jacket off, passing it to Katie as she walked past her. Leo stood with her hands on her hips, her heels dug deep into the soft ground.

"Come on, hit me with your best shot." Danielle's skill was excess speed. Leo dug her heels in more as she watched the blur come towards her. Just before she hit her, she jumped and twisted so that she came down on Danielle's back.

"How about we take you down a notch." Leo dug her teeth into her neck and growled. The scream that followed from Danielle pierced the cold hearts. As Leo stood and faced the girls, her teeth still in her neck, she was faced with five vampires on high alert, growling. What Leo didn't realise was what the vampires were seeing. The new girl had changed. Her eyes had turned black, her teeth had become big and bulging, not like the thin sleek teeth of a vampire. The last detail was that she suddenly had a heartbeat.

"Enough Leo, let her go!" Danielle dropped to the floor, still. As quickly as it had happened, it went away. She wiped black liquid from her lips as her teeth went back to normal, her heart stopped cold again. Her eyes didn't change back.

"I was only having a little drink. I would have left her alive, so to speak." She walked back over to Katie and took her coat. Rena stood in front of the girl as she sent the rest of the girls back to the mansion, carrying the lifeless Danielle.

"What did you do?" She seethed.

"I drank from her. Just because we have no beating heart doesn't mean we have no blood."

"How do we get her back round?"

"She'll be fine, she will just need some fresh blood shoved down her throat."

"We were told that you were stronger than normal like Felix, and that you have a way of making people do what you want, not that you could kill a vampire."

"That my dear, would be because I've never done it at a home before."

Leo ran back into her room, leaving Rena dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rena overcame her shock quickly and entered the house just after Leo. She looked into the living room and quickly surveyed the scene. Danielle had been laid on the sofa and looked as ill as a vampire could. Her hair had come out of her ponytail and it lay as a mass of orange curls around her head, like a lions mane. Her eyes were open and still showed the shock of her being bit. Lines of black blood trailed down her neck, soaking her torn turtle neck and staining the sofa cushions. She was twitching sporadically and small murmurs were coming out of her mouth.

Leo felt a hardness wrap around her arm as she tried to go upstairs.

"Oh no you don't. You can help us sort this mess out." And she dragged the vampire in the room with her.

"What have you done?" Denise spat at Leo.

"I drank some of her blood." Denise stepped towards Leo until she was stood in front of her, their noses nearly touching.

"Your a monster." Denise snarled, not trying to hide her bared teeth. Leo could taste the venom pooling in her mouth and swallowed it down. She had already caused enough trouble for one day, she didn't want any more.

"If you want me to tell you how to reverse the bite, get out of my face." Denise quickly looked at Rena who nodded.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot." She walked back over to her friend. Leo sighed. There was only ever one other time that she had left a vampire alive, and it hadn't caused this much aggravation, in fact she was thanked.

"You need to get her some blood. Fresh blood."

"How do we do that, just pour it into a jar." It was Sophias turn to chime in.

"Seriously, carry on with the attitude and you can go to hell."

"Enough! All of you." All eyes (besides Danielle of course) turned to Rena. Her voice was still echoing around the house after her shout. This was her speciality. If she shouted or screamed, it was temporarily deafening to vampires, death to humans. It literally makes ears bleed. "Leo tell us how to help her. No more cryptic clues, just tell us straight." Leo sighed again.

"The easiest thing to do is bring a human to her, alive, and use a sort of blood transfusion."

"Are you having a laugh! Firstly, they can't find out about us and secondly, we can't get a line into one of us." Sophia spoke again, causing Leo to roll her eyes.

"Well they aren't going to stay alive are they, she will need to finish her feed. And the line goes into her mouth, not her arm."

"Hold up Leo, your not making much sense. We don't have that kind of equipment." Rena had a puzzled look on her face.

"Its called a hospital and a homeless person. Look I've only ever had to do it once, I normally kill them." Leo just shrugged and left the room to retire to the library to think.

As soon as Leo had left the room, she turned to the worried faces before her. For the first time in her life of vampire and human alike, she was at a loss for words and didn't know what to do. She just had the word of a new and deadly vampire that she had only just met.

"Carla and Tasha go to the hospital and get what we need. Sophia and Denise you two go and get us a victim." The four nodded to her and quickly left.

"What do you want me to do?" Rena shot around the house, collecting a chair, duct tape and a rag, and placed them next to the sofa before answering the remaining vampire.

"I would like you to talk to her, I need to know what is going on." Katie hugged her worried matriarch before leaving her alone with the stricken vampire.

Rena moved Danielles legs so that she could perch on the edge. She leant over and brushed her hair out of her face. Danielle was a strong vampire that had been through a lot. Over the years of being under her wing she had come so far. Her whole attitude had changed and she had become to believe in herself. The next time it comes around to going to the castle Rena has high hopes that Danielle will be picked. After Rena had closed Danielles eyes, she stood next to the window. She has never come across a vampire like Leo, and it terrified her. She made a conscious decision to ring Demitri as soon as she can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Leo sank into the chair that she had vacated this morning and placed her head into her hands. _Why did you do it?_ She asked herself. She was livid with herself. She had worked so hard to keep her skill hidden. What she hadn't told Rena was the fact that it was a great way to keep vampires under your control. She could drain blood out of vampires, and depending on how much she drained, they would be like they are brain-stem dead for humans. This would make her desirable for Aro and his clan. She would never be under his control again.

Katie walked into the library to see Leo pacing and growling to herself. She quickly saw black eyes before she continued with her pacing.

"Leo, what is going on?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I have never seen anything like that. You've scared us all."

"It's a long story that I don't fully understand myself."

"You do realise that you are on borrowed time, don't you?" That stopped her from pacing.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We protect our own. Danielle is probably going to be one of the next vampires to be picked. If she doesn't get better they will tear you apart." Leo shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"It would free me from this hell."

They sat down and Katie was shocked to see the state of the vampire in front of her. She still had the black eyes from the meadow, which on closer inspection, Katie couldn't see a pupil in her eye. She was tense, her neck muscles were popping out slightly. She hadn't seen this in any other vampire besides Felix, and even then it was only when he was against a strong opponent. Leo kept on licking her lips and rubbing her hands together, swaying in the chair and muttering to herself so low that even Katie's vampire hearing couldn't make out the words. It was like she was watching a stressed out human in front of her.

"We need to know what is happening Leo?"

"Like I said, it's a long story and I don't know most of it." Leo looked up and saw that Katie was sat there, calm and silent, waiting for her to continue. "I have gaps in my memory."

"Don't we all." Katie joked, before seeing the seriousness on the other woman's face.

"I don't actually know how old I am. There are decade sized gaps in my vampire memory and I have no idea what has happened."

"That doesn't explain your gift."

"I found my gift by accident. It was after one of my memory lapses and the first thing I remember is that I on top of a vampire and he is dead."

"How do you know?"

"I moved off him in shock and he crumbled under me. Just a cloud of dust. I saw my reflection and realised that it was his blood around my lips. I had drained him dry of every ounce of blood in his body." Katie just stared at her. _How is this possible_, she thought. "After that I only use it in dire circumstances."

"Until today." Katie breathed out.

"Yes until today."

There was a commotion downstairs as the girls returned. Leo walked to one of the windows and stared out at the meadow and the conifer trees. She just wanted to run as far as she could and hide away. She had had enough of her existence to last her more than a lifetime. She didn't hear Katie leave her to go and help downstairs. She was consumed by her thoughts. She remembers her life in flashes, and even then it is sketchy.

Katie left the library to help out downstairs. The homeless man that the girls had found smelled of alcohol and burnt wood. He was well and truly drunk as a skunk. He was babbling to himself and gave no fight as they tied him to the chair. The only resistance he gave was when they duct taped his mouth. He suddenly stank of fear and Katie smiled at him in pity. As much as she was picky for her meals, she couldn't help feel sorry for the man. His last moments will be spent in fear. Rena held his arm motionless as they inserted the line and they watched as his blood trickled at first through to the stricken vampires mouth, and then began to pour.

"I'm sorry Danielle but needs must. We will get you a fresh feed once your better." Denise stroked her hair as she spoke softly to her friend. They watched together as the twitching stopped and she became still and silent. She then licked her lips and opened her eyes. "There is a man that you must finish off."

She sat up and spat the pipe out of her mouth. The man gave a whimper as she pounced onto him. Rena stepped out whilst her girl drained her meal. She walked out of the gates and set off towards the meadow. She let her hand trail over the tall roots that grow around the outside of the meadow as her thoughts went to the phone call that she had to make.

Leo was drawn out of her thoughts at the site of Rena. Leo opened the window and blocked out all noise besides the phone call that Rena was having.

"Demetri, I need you to come and get her. She is dangerous."

"You said she was strong, not that she could kill us. One of my girls is only just getting back to normal."

"She drained her blood. She also had a heartbeat."

Leo couldn't believe what she had just heard. _No, not again. It can't be! _Before she could do anything, flashes of her life came rushing back to her, leaving her with even more questions. She looked out the window to see Rena putting down the phone. She jumped out the window and ran to face her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Rena asked her.

"What do you mean I had a heartbeat?" Rena looked stunned.

"How do you not know!"

"Don't play games Rena and answer my question."

"When you bit into Danielle, your teeth changed, your eyes went black and you had a heartbeat." Leo stumbled backwards in shock. She bolted to her room before Rena could say anything else.


End file.
